Many compositions, especially cosmetic compositions, have been developed for easy and comfortable application onto a targeted substrate. Unfortunately, many of these compositions are in fact difficult to apply and do not possess a smooth feel upon application. Moreover, compositions often have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics. Similarly, the use of silicone resins to impart transfer resistance onto a colored cosmetic product suffers from the same disadvantages disclosed above.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composition capable of possessing a creamy texture and feel with highly moisturizing and long wearing properties without the need for having to use expensive ingredients and/or processing techniques.
Further, the problem with conventional lip make up products is their inability to continuously hydrate and moisturize the lips. The reason for this is that water either has to be deposited onto the lips from the gloss itself or drawn to the lips from the atmosphere. In the event that the source of water for hydration is the product itself, it is very difficult to maintain the water in a stabilized form. Failure to do so results in the water quickly evaporating from the surface of the lips leaving the lips feeling dry.
Also, conventional lip compositions which impart a high degree of gloss onto the lip surface require the presence of silicone fluids in the composition. Silicone fluids are known to have high refractive indices which provide shine. These types of silicone fluids, however, have poor environmental profiles and are relatively expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide lip compositions, having a high degree of gloss, which are capable of both hydrating and moisturizing the lips in a continuous manner.